


I Think I’m Falling For You. No, Actually I Just Tripped And I’m Falling On You

by Grayweathersby13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Christmas, Clumsy Steve Rogers, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, buckys a dark little storm cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayweathersby13/pseuds/Grayweathersby13
Summary: Steve’s usually smooth when it comes to talking to, Well, anybody. But something about Bucky just makes him get flustered.OrSteve’s never clumsy but for some reason keeps injuring Bucky.





	1. Entrancing

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate fic titles
> 
> 1\. I thought it was smoke that follows beauty, not clumsiness.  
> 2\. Hit me with your best shot... wait, not really.  
> 3\. Steve Rogers’ existential crisis of twenty eighteen.  
> 4\. “Did it hurt?” “What? When I fell from heaven?” “No, when I spilt that hot coffee on your lap.”
> 
> I picture Bucky to be dressed like Billie Eilish in the vanity fair “same interview, one year apart” video, but the 2018 Billie.
> 
>  
> 
> I originally had another idea planned out for my Christmas fic, but once I wrote down all of my ideas I lost inspiration.
> 
> But when I was looking through my fic ideas I saw this one, and figured I’d just make it almost Christmas.

 

 

 

 

It was December 21st, a Friday.

 

That was the day a new student transferred to their school, and it was by 9:00 am that everyone had heard of the new student.

 

Granted, the school was small and news traveled fast, but even Steve was surprised to have more than two of his friends tell him already.

 

The first was Natasha, the redhead snuck up behind him (and no he did not scream when she tapped him on the shoulder, that did _not_ happen. Nope.) to ask if he’d seen the new kid yet.

 

Not five minutes later did Sam meet up with him on their way to class to ask if he knew anything about this transfer. He didn’t.

 

Then Tony obnoxiously leaned over in his desk to give Steve the small (yet very large) detail that their new classmate was an Omega. Steve was intrigued.

 

Lastly it was Bruce of all people to drop the import gossip into Steve’s confused arms, the new kid? Not only an Omega, but a _male_ Omega.

 

The rarest of designations.

 

See, Steve was an Alpha, second to highest percentage of designations, right after Beta’s.

 

Now, female Omega’s weren’t _too_ rare, there was at least three at their school, but male Omega’s? Steve was pretty sure there wasn’t a single male Omega in this _town_.

 

Until now, he guessed.

 

Granted he had received all of this information in his first two hours of school, it seemed that was all he was gonna get for awhile seeing as nobody seemed to have any more details when it came to this new kid.

 

And Steve wasn’t afraid to ask at this point.

 

The Alpha decided lunch was the best time for questions, but no one had any answers.

 

 

“Apparently he’s been in the office for most of the day, they had a problem with his paperwork, I think someone messed up his information or something.” Bruce said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

“I heard that Rumlow tried to get himself sent to the office just to get a glimpse of him, but he’s too much of an idiot to get purposely caught.” Nat said around a laugh.

 

“What did he even do?” Steve asked, slightly irritated at the other Alpha for even trying to see the Omega.

 

He couldn’t help his frustration, Rumlow just got under his skin.

 

“He just started bullying the little Parker kid in front of Mr. Strange, but the guy just ignored them and went into his classroom.” Tony spoke up, rolling his eyes at the thought of their uncaring teacher.

 

“Well they can’t keep him in the office all day, right?” Steve asked.

 

“Not sure, Clint’s going to find out.” Natasha said.

 

Steve was wondering where the Beta was, Clint wasn’t one to skip lunch, or breakfast, brunch, dinner, desert... the point is, Clint loves food.

 

“What is he gonna hide in the air ducts?” Tony asked, laughing at the thought until he realized Nat wasn’t laughing back. “Wait, really?”

 

She just nodded, going back to her phone.

 

It was at this moment that Clint came strolling into the cafeteria, holding hands with a small brunette.

 

Steve felt his breath catch, apparently making an audible noise seeing as the whole table turned to him, following his gaze.

 

Fuck.

 

So many things took up Steve’s concentration at that moment, and he felt his eyes slide across this figure in seconds.

 

First it was the clothes, all black, like a dark little storm cloud. The distracting chains on his neck, hanging down around his chest. He even had a black glove around his left hand, obscuring what Steve could only assume was the same smooth, pale skin of the other hand.

 

Even the dark boots on his feet seemed interesting.

 

Next was the pretty braids in his hair, two French braids at the top coming into a pristinely perfect braid at the back. Steve had to admit he enjoyed the stray hairs hanging down at the front of his face, bangs perhaps.

 

Then was the eyes, vibrant.

 

Steve assumed they were the sunshine peeking through his little storm.

 

The lips definitely draw him in, how could they not.

 

Steve had never seen a boy look so pretty, and he’d seen his share of pretty faces.

 

 

Clint led the Omega to their table, bringing the brunette to sit in the empty seat between himself and Tony, while the beta walked around the table to sit next to Natasha.

 

Steve couldn’t help but looked to his left, just staring a like a fucking creeper.

 

Seriously Steve, maybe say something?

 

Tony decided to beat him to it, which may be good because he’s pretty sure his mouth was cemented shut.

 

Weird, he doesn’t remember eating that.

 

 

The other Alpha leaned his elbow on the table, placing his free hand behind the Omega on the back of his chair, letting his ‘Charming’ smile take residence.

 

“So, you’re the new kid, eh?”

 

It seemed the brunette was just going to stare at him... sizing Tony up?

 

Until he tilted his head, smiled, and nodded. “I guess, my name’s Bucky.” And then he stuck his hand out.

 

Tony just looked at it for a second, before hesitantly bringing his own up to grasp the ome- Bucky’s.

 

“You shake hands? Weird.”

 

Bucky just let out a small laugh.

 

Clint leaned against the table, already with half of Natasha’s food in his mouth.

 

“Bucky had the unfortunate task of being stuck with Principle Fury for the past five hours. Luckily I was able to save him from that psychopath.” The Beta said around his mouth full.

 

“He wasn’t that bad.” Bucky said, smiling at Clint’s gross habits.

 

“Why were you stuck there for five hours?” Bruce asked, genuine curiosity shown on his face.

 

“Apparently my last school messed up my paperwork, some important identity information got erased and a whole paper was missing. But we got it figured out when Clint suddenly dropped from the ceiling.” The Omega laughed.

 

“You actually went in the vents?!” Tony exclaimed.

 

Clint nodded. “I live a dangerous life.” He mumbled around food.

 

“You should have seen the principles face!” Bucky laughed, while Clint only raised his head in pride.

 

“How did you not get in trouble?” Nat asked.

 

“I grabbed Bucky’s hand and ran for it. See, I’m a hero.” The Beta said, smiling at the Omega who only laughed at him.

 

“Anyway,” Clint went on. “I should introduce you to everyone.”

 

The blond pointed to Tony first, “That dick is Tony Stark.”

 

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed. “I’m a nice human being.”

 

Clint waved him off. “That over there is Bruce Banner, as long as you stay on his good side everything will be cool.”

 

Bruce raised his brows. “Must you tell him that?”

 

Clint leaned across the table and whispered, “Anger issues.” Bruce only rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m Natasha Romanoff, nice to meet you.” She reached out to shake Bucky’s hand, giving a small half smile.

 

“Nice to meet you.” The Omega returned.

 

“And the big guy next to you is Steve.” Clint ended.

 

That’s when Steve realized he still hadn’t chiseled the cement from his lips.

 

“Hi Steve.” The stormy eyes landed on him.

 

The Alpha watched as the Omega raised his hand to shake Steve’s, realizing he should do the same Steve brought his hand up too fast, jamming the very tip of his finger into Bucky’s hand.

 

“Oww!” Bucky pulled his hand back, rubbing the spot where Steve’s nail stabbed him.

 

“ImSoSorry!” Steve rushed, glad his lips had loosened, although his face had turned embarrassingly red.

 

“It’s okay.” The Omega said, patting the Alpha on the shoulder even though his eyes had a slight cringe.

 

Steve could hear Tony laughing, gathering the attention of more tables.

 

“I’m really sorry, Bucky.” Steve said, only for the Omega to turn a sweet face back at him.

 

“It’s fine, Steve.”

 

That’s when the bell rang.

 

Everybody packed their things, standing, ready to head to class.

 

Steve waiter for Bucky to get up first, not wanting to cause anymore embarrassment to himself.

 

But of course, Steve just had to get his foot caught on the leg of his chair, causing his body to fall forward... _right_ on top of Bucky, taking the Omega down to the ground and effectively landing right on him.

 

He was pretty sure he heard Tony shout out, “OH MY GOD!” In a fit of laughter.

 

The sound of a few phone cameras clicking was heard.

 

“Oww...” Bucky moaned, pushing against Steve’s chest in an attempt to get the Alpha’s heavy weight off of him.

 

Steve pushed himself up as soon as he found his footing.

 

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry!” He rushed out, helping the Omega to stand. “Are you okay? I’m really sorry- I didn’t mean to-“

 

“Steve.” Bucky cut him off, rubbing the back of his ruffled braids. “It’s fine- I’m fine.”

 

“I feel terrible.” Steve said, cringing at his clumsiness.

 

“Well you should!” Clint accused. “You practically killed him, Steve. Geez! I introduce you to my new friend and you try to flatten him!”

 

Tony just kept laughing.

 

“Come on Bucky, let’s get you away from this hazard.” Clint said, leading Bucky out of the cafeteria.

 

“Clint’s only being dramatic because he thought it was funny.” Nat explained, walking to follow behind her best friend and Bucky.

 

Luckily almost everyone had left for class at this point, and Steve just stood there with a red face.

 

“Oh god, that was amazing Rogers!” Tony laughed, slapping Steve on the shoulder before walking away.

 

 

Ugh, what is wrong with you Rogers?

 

 

 

 

->>>>^<<<<-

 

 

 

 

“I heard you tripped on the new guy at lunch.” Sam said as soon Steve took the desk next to the Beta.

 

“That was like, two minutes ago how did you know? And why weren’t you at lunch?” Steve demanded, the embarrassment still residing in his core.

 

“Oh please! Three people have already texted me about it. And I had to find Maria to give her back her notes.”

 

Steve decided to over look what his friend wasn’t telling him, that he’d had to go find Maria, the two probably ended up making out in her car.

 

“I don’t understand, Sam. I’m never clumsy, not anymore. I know how to talk to people, I’m never awkward meeting someone new.” The Alpha sighed out.

 

“Well you’ve never met a male Omega before, they do say they’re entrancing. How was he? By the way.” Sam asked, leaning back in his chair.

 

“Definitely put me in a trance... you know I hurt his hand when I went to shake it? In the span of a minute I’ve injured him _twice_.”

 

Sam laughed at him.

 

“Damn, Rogers. You’re losing your cool man, better figure it out soon.”

 

Yeah, Steve thought.

 

 

 

He wasn’t gonna embarrass himself in front of Bucky again.


	2. Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice skating, hot coco incidents... and love connections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops meant to post this earlier today...
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like I could’ve written more of this fic, but I kind of liked writing a short little high school au, it’s fun to just work on something small like this.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like it, and merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate)!

 

 

 

It was Sunday, December 23rd.

 

Now going on two days since Steve had last seen Bucky, and the Alpha couldn’t help but cringe at the memory of his... accidents.

 

Sure Bucky was sweet and told Steve it was fine, that he wasn’t upset. But that didn’t change the fact that Steve felt like a complete moron.

 

Years, it had been _years_ since Steve’s acted as such a clumsy fool.

 

Not since he was 11 and hadn’t grown into his own body, but even then the Alpha never got awkward around a pretty face. His mother said he had the confidence of his late father, Joseph Rogers. Apparently the Rogers men were good with people, no matter their size or designation.

 

This is why Steve was so thrown when his meeting with Bucky had gone so poorly.

 

But he had a second chance to make up for that tonight.

 

Sam had texted him earlier,

 

Sam:

You’re still coming to the festival tonight?

 

Steve:

Yeah, why wouldn’t I?

 

Sam:

No reason... just thought you’d be too worried about flattening a certain Omega again... 😂😂

 

Steve:

Fuck u sam

 

 

Steve could only assume the Beta had a good ol’ laugh at that.

 

But he refused to let his previous embarrassment ruin tonight, because he planned on wooing the heck out of Bucky at their towns annual Christmas festival.

 

The romance opportunities were limitless tonight, ice skating (maybe Bucky would need help, and Steve just so happened to be a great ice skater), drinking hot coco while they watched the high school choir perform Carol Of Bells. Lending his coat to the Omega, if he so happened to get cold. Winning Bucky a stuffed animal at one of the few booths.

 

Steve had thought everything through, and he already knew Bucky was coming with Clint and Natasha, so what did he have to be worried about?

 

Oh just the fact that he may have a repeat of Friday at school...

 

Steve shook his head, don’t think about that. As long as he kept his confidence up, nothing could stop him. Besides Bucky’s rejection.

 

 

Taking a deep breath, Steve shrugged on his orange puffy jacket, slipped into his boots, donning a baby blue beanie and mittens,

 

He was ready.

 

 

 

 

->>>>^<<<<-

 

 

 

 

“Steve! Can’t believe you showed up!” Tony yelled, a large grin adorning his features.

 

Steve rolled his eyes at the Alpha, deciding to ignore him in favor of fastening the bright green wristband he’d just purchased for entry to the festival.

 

It was only five dollars, and considering their town only went all out for Christmas and Fourth of July it was well worth the five bucks.

 

“Why wouldn’t I show up?” Steve asked, already knowing the degrading answer.

 

“Well...” Tony started, his humored face unable to contain its smirking nature. “I just thought that since Bucky is coming with Barton and Romanoff that you’d maybe wanna stay home, just to make sure you didn’t kill the poor guy.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes yet again.

 

“I was just having a bad day, okay?” To which Tony only laughed at.

 

“Oh sure, Steve. I’ve never seen you have a bad day when it came to talking to a pretty face, you’re always mister confident when it comes to flirting. You wanna know what I think?” The Alpha asked, raising a brow at the blond.

 

“No, Tony.” Bruce said, shaking his head. “Nobody wants to know what you think.”

 

“I think that when being faced with a hot male Omega that Steve ‘can bed whoever the fuck he wants’ Rogers got a little flustered and let his clumsy side take over.” The Alpha said anyway.

 

“Everybody has clumsy moments, you trip over your untied shoelaces all the time Stark!” Steve accused, not liking being the victim of a joke.

 

“Whatever Steve, I’m just excited to see you make a fool of yourself tonight.” Tony laughed, taking enjoyment in his and Steve’s usual arguments.

 

That’s the way their friendship worked, neither would admit that they were actually best friends.

 

“Come on guys, let’s just go to the usual spot and wait for everyone to get here.” Bruce, ever the rational one said, starting to walk in the other direction.

 

 

 

->>>>^<<<<-

 

 

 

The usual spot being the bench behind the concession stand that their group chose as their waiting spot every year.

 

Sam has shown up to turn their group of three into one of four a few minutes ago, and now they were just waiting for Nat, Clint and their new friend.

 

“Apparently Clint and Natasha took Bucky out for pizza last night.” Sam leaned over to tell Steve.

 

“Oh, that’s good I guess.” Steve said, shrugging at the information.

 

“You know this means that they’ve had a chance to get to know him more right?” Sam asked, raising a brow.

 

Steve only nodded, his confusion shining through.

 

“You _know_ how protective Clint gets of his friends right?”

 

Again Steve only nodded.

 

Sam sighed. “Steve, you dense fuck. Bucky is _Clint’s_ new friend, on top of that the boys a male Omega, which means Clint’s not gonna like you trying to make a move on him.”

 

Oh...

 

Shit.

 

“Damnit, you’re right.” Steve said.

 

“I know I’m right.” Sam responded, as if the information should have been obvious.

 

“Maybe you could distract Clint for a bit, just so I can talk to Bucky without the guy crowding us?”

 

“I mean, I’ll try man. But you know Clint’s persistent when he wants to be.” Sam said, patting Steve on the shoulder.

 

“Who’s persistent when they wanna be?” Sounded from behind them, making the two jump a little.

 

“Clint, hey.” Sam said, giving a small wave. “Oh, no one you know... anyway, you guys finally made it!” The Beta said, standing to greet everyone.

 

Once again Steve felt that trance take over, damn Bucky looked so fucking cute tonight.

 

Steve’s decided that Bucky’s name (only in his head of course) is now ‘Dark Little Storm Cloud’, because that’s all the Alpha can think when he sees him.

 

The Omega was dressed in his boots from Friday, but he’d swapped out his chains for another distracting set. Steve had to admit he liked the way the metal clanged, and how bright the reflections were against Bucky’s dark green jacket.

 

Clearly the Omega liked dark clothing, considering his pants, gloves, boots, and beanie were black.

 

The cutest Dark Little Storm Cloud.

 

“Uh, Steve?”

 

Hmm... oh Natasha was waving her hand in front of his face, fuck he must’ve zoned out.

 

“What? Sorry.” He mumbled, standing to join the rest of them.

 

“It’s nice to see you again, Bucky.” He said, stretching out his hand and waiting for the Omega to reach the rest of the way.

 

He wasn’t about or make the same mistake as Friday.

 

Bucky smiled, shaking the Alpha’s hand.

 

Clint narrowed his eyes at their hands, not liking how long this handshake was taking. The Beta decided to intervene, grabbing the Omega’s hand from Steve’s and steering him in the other direction.

 

“Come on guys! Lots to see.” The beta said cheerfully.

 

Natasha just laughed at her friend, giving Steve a slightly sympathetic smile as their group followed behind.

 

“You’re gonna have to try harder then that Steve, Clint’s made it his mission to big brother Bucky, which means he’s not gonna be fond of you... Shaking hands.” She smirked, turning her head away from him, red locks flowing around her face.

 

Steve huffed, maybe tonight would be harder than he anticipated.

 

 

 

->>>>^<<<<-

 

 

 

They all sat either on the small benches outside the rink or on the ground, lacing up their skates.

 

Steve was getting excited, and nervous. He’d always been great at ice skating, and he couldn’t wait to get out their and possibly get Bucky all to himself.

 

You see, Clint was good at a lot of things. He could shoot a bow like it was no one’s business, he was also a track star. But ice skating, for him, was somehow a very hard thing.

 

Which meant that while he was hugging the wall, Steve could whisk Bucky off into the middle of the rink.

 

Where they could “shake hands”.

 

While Clint was still on the rubber mats lacing up his skates (Nat made sure he tied them tight enough, as not to twist his ankle... like last year), Steve decided to make his move.

 

Standing from the bench he attempted the weird walk towards Bucky, offering his hand to the Omega on the ground.

 

“Thanks.” Bucky said, taking his hand and letting the blond pull him up.

 

Steve smiled. “Do you know how to skate?”

 

Bucky shook his head. “No, not really. Last time I did I had to stay by the wall...” A pink tint stained the Omega’s cheeks.

 

Perfect, so far his plan was working out great.

 

“Well, I could help you if you want?” Steve asked, giving Bucky ‘The Look’.

 

The Alpha could tell Bucky was intrigued, clearly picking up Steve’s tone.

 

He simply nodded, giving the blond a half smirk, half smile.

 

Steve grinned.

 

 

Luckily Clint was still distracted when Steve helped Bucky onto the ice, their hands intertwined.

 

As soon as they both had their feet planted on the cold floor, Bucky gripped Steve’s arm, wrapping both hands around it.

 

Steve was surprised by the strength of his left hand, it sure was gripping his arm a lot firmer than the right.

 

Slowly, and with a smile, Steve led the Omega further and further out, into the open expanse.

 

Luckily it was too crowded, at least in the middle of the rink. Just a couple holding hands, a young girl doing twirls and a few little kids with those walker things.

 

Bucky kept his grip, moving his body closer to the Alpha’s as he let Steve lead.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I won’t let you fall.” Steve said, looking down at that sweet face.

 

Bucky nodded, but that didn’t shake the nervous frown in his eyes.

 

Steve only chuckled.

 

This Omega is too fucking cute.

 

 

Slowly, once they were in the center, Steve moved in front of Bucky, taking both of the brunettes hands in his.

 

Bucky gasped, unsure of the new change in position.

 

The Alpha laughed, moving backwards and bringing them into a spin.

 

He was relieved when Bucky laughed, a little nervously, but it was clear he was enjoying himself.

 

Steve was so distracted by that blinding smile that he didn’t notice the purple blur coming towards them.

 

“HEY GUYS!” Was all the warning he got before Clint slammed into them, causing them all to spin.

 

He could hear Bucky yell in panic, and Steve reached out to get a hold of him. Only, and Steve couldn’t have anticipated this, his foot caught on a divot in the ice, sending him tripping forward, _right_ onto Bucky.

 

Luckily the Omega somehow got flipped around, landing on top of Steve.

 

He wasn’t sure what happened to Clint, although he could hear a lot of scraping sounds off to his right.

 

By the time their bodies stopped spinning on the ground Steve was able to look up at Bucky’s face, noticing it was only inches from his.

 

The Omega was breathing heavy, eyes wide as he stared down at Steve.

 

“We’ve gotta stop meeting like this.” Steve said, grinning as the other grinned.

 

“That was so corny!” Bucky laughed, pushing himself up from Steve’s chest.

 

When Steve looked up, happy to find the Omega still somewhat in his lap as they stayed on the ground, he found Clint lying face down a distance away from them.

 

“Clint what the hell!” He yelled.

 

The Beta only lifted his head, smiling at them. “What? I just wanted to join in on your weird little spinning thing.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, knowing that was definitely not the reason.

 

“Come on Bucky,” Steve started. “I’ll help you back to the gate.”

 

Bucky smiled and nodded at him, clearly not wanting to risk his chance at ice skating anymore.

 

 

When they got back outside the rink Tony clapped him on the back.

 

“To be fair,” The other Alpha laughed. “That wasn’t really your fault.”

 

Steve still blushed none the less.

 

 

 

->>>>^<<<<-

 

 

 

As Steve waited in line at the concession stand he glanced over his shoulder, finding Bucky talking with Bruce and Natasha.

 

At least the Omega still looked happy, Steve smiled.

 

 

“Hi honey, what can I get ya?” The older women working the stand asked, leaning in from their heated booth to smile at him.

 

“Just two hot chocolates, please?”

 

She nodded and got to work.

 

That was something Steve always loved about their Christmas festival, everybody went all out to make it the most enjoyable. That included a shit tone of homemade hot chocolate from a group of retired older women (and one of their grandsons), along with an even more fuck ton of cookies and fudge.

 

Steve slid the four dollars across the counter, taking the cups from her readying hands.

 

“Thank you.” He smiled, leaving the line.

 

It took him a moment to find their group, until he realized they’d moved to watch the choir.

 

When he moved through the crowds with the hot beverages he found them in the middle of the bodies, Bucky on the side, making it an easy swoop in for Steve.

 

Only...

 

How was Steve supposed to have seen Rumlow stick his foot out, affectively tripping Steve right before he made it to Bucky.

 

And wow, look at that Bucky’s whole left arm was covered on piping hot chocolate.

 

Fuck!

 

“Oh my god, shit!” Steve said, dropping the two now empty cups and moving to wipe the hot drink from the Omega’s arm. “I’m so sorry! Shit did it burn you?!” Steve asked, frantic.

 

Bucky looked startled, but not in pain.

 

“Oh, it’s fine Steve.”

 

What?

 

“What?!” Steve asked. “It’s piping hot, maybe we should get some water or something, and a towel.” Steve started naming off things, anything to help the Omega.

 

“No Steve, really, it’s fine.” Bucky reassured, turning to put his hand on the Alpha’s shoulder in attempts to calm the other.

 

“What the hell Steve!” Clint yelled, earning a lot of shushes from the crowd.

 

“It was an accident!” Steve yelled back, earning another shush.

 

“Guys, it’s fine, look.” Bucky said, pulling up his sleeve to reveal... a metal arm?

 

 

“Holy shit...” Steve heard Tony whisper, in awe.

 

“You have...?” Steve trailed off.

 

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, it’s a prosthetic, so see it’s fine. You didn’t burn me, so stop worrying.”

 

“But you can move it...” Tony said, coming up to touch said arm.

 

Bucky nodded again. “Mhmm,” And proceeded to let Tony examine it.

 

“You have a metal arm?” Steve asked, receiving a nod. “Oh, thank god.” The Alpha said, raising his hand to his chest in a sigh of relief.

 

Bucky laughed, patting the blond on the shoulder.

 

 

They all just accepted the new information and went back to listening to _Carol_ _Of_ _Bells_.

 

Well, everyone except Tony, who kept badgering Bucky to come over so he could examine it more. The Omega agreed, indulging Tony’s desire of more knowledge.

 

 

 

->>>>^<<<<-

 

 

 

When they were all heading out, Steve was able to catch ahold of Bucky’s hand, pulling the Omega away from the group a bit.

 

Bucky smiled up at him, a little unsure of what was about to happen.

 

Steve took a breath. “Uhm, I think it’s obvious I like you, Bucky.”

 

The Omega nodded, smiling shyly at the Alpha.

 

“I like you too, Steve.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Mhmm, even though you’ve almost killed me a few times.” They both laughed at that.

 

“I was wondering... if uhm, maybe we could go on a date this week.”

 

Bucky nodded again, smiling even more. “Yeah, I’d like that. Let me give you my number.”

 

Steve handed over his phone, the contact page already pulled up.

 

When Steve was sure Bucky would pull away from him and return to Clint and Natasha, he was surprised when a soft pair of lips kissed his cheek.

 

Smiling as the Omega leaned away, a grin on his cute face, Steve watched as Bucky walked away.

 

Hell yeah! He cheered in his head.

 

Steve felt a hand clap his back.

 

“Although tonight was hilarious to watch,” Sam started. “At least you didn’t scare him off.”

 

“He kissed my cheek...” Steve sighed out.

 

Sam shook his head, starting to walk to his car.

 

“You’re hopeless Rogers!”

 

 

 

No, he was hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone, I hope your holiday season is fun!
> 
> Until next time...

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I have chapter two finished and will post it in a few days, thanks for reading hope you guys liked it.


End file.
